Old Friends, New Beggings
by Sakamoto-san
Summary: Chapters 4&5 Up! What happens when people form Cyborg's past come back to haunt him? CybrogxOC. Bad summary, good story. Please R&R!
1. Intro

Hi everybody! I know this is short but it is just the intro. If you want the rest of the story you will have to read the other chapters ;) This story also starts out with a new character so please don't get confused. R&R please

Ember's POV-

It was a hot and muggy morning in Jump City. The sun was just rising as Ember carried her grocery bags through the door of her small apartment. It was dirty and messy. _I am going to have to clean if I plan on staying here much longer_, she silently said to herself. She brushed pizza boxes and Chinese take-out cartons off a table and placed the two brown paper bags on it. The first bag contained food, mostly Raman noodles, lots of Raman. _I also have to learn how to cook_. She made the mental note and emptied the second bag. It contained stolen money, purses, and jewelry. She was disgusted with her self. Not because she had stolen these things, but because it was such a petty crime. She could do so much better than THIS.

Ember sighed and walked to the balcony. Her long flowing skirt and loose top hid her well-muscled and tan body. She tossed her long dark-red hair out of her face. The most remarkable things about her though were her bright blue eyes. Placing her long fingers on the railing she stared at the city. She was in the slums, but she couldn't draw attention to herself. If the Titans knew she was here it would be straight to a level six-detention cell, no questions asked. Especially if HE found her. Fingering the necklace HE had given her, she sighed again and let the sun heat her body. At least the weather was nice. Ember walked inside and picked a pot up off the stove. She filled it with water, but did not put it on the stove again. Instead she held it in her hands and it started to boil. She loved having the power of fire.

Back in her old town she had been a crime goddess, and here she was in the slums stealing chump change. It was not that she enjoyed crimes she just enjoyed a challenge. She had also had friends in here old town. _Friends_, she mused. There had been five of them once, her, Cyclone, Hurricane, Brock the Rock, and HIM. Then HE had left, gone to the good side, but no one blamed HIM. It had been their fault for HIS accident. Besides, with HIM gone, they became the Four Elements. Ember had the power of fire, Cyclone had water, Hurricane had wind and Brock the Rock had the power of earth. They were the most powerful teen crime team in the country. Now they were missing and she had to find them. That was why she was here, mostly. _No, _Ember furiously thought._ That is the only reason I am here. I need to get into the Teen Titian Tower and use their tracking devices. I want nothing more to do with HIM._ But she knew she was kidding herself. She really wanted to see HIM, no matter what happened. She went back inside and put some Raman noodles in the boiling water. After eating she came to a conclusion. _It has to happen soon, _she revolved, _who knows what happened to my friends. _Than she went outside to sit in the sun. _Soon,_ she mused to herself, _soon I shall see you again… Cyborg. _

_To be continued… _

P.S. This is my first story so please R&R and not to harsh. But I would like to know if you liked it or not


	2. Ember

Yay! Only one day up and I already have a reveiw! Thanks to Sacred Fire Gem for reviewing(hands Sacred Fire Gem a warm fuzzy)! Much Loves, Kudos, and All That Jazz. This chapter explains most of the events that happened in the last chapter. Please R&R and you too can receive warm fuzzys!

_Ember's POV (10:00am)_

Ember woke up with a scream. It had been four years and she was still having that cursed dream. She remembered going to the infirmary, throwing off her clothes, and jumping in the cold shower. Not just because she had been told to, but also because she was burning up! Back than her name had been Amber, Amber Gillis. Back than her friends were Carmen, Andrew, Brock, and most importantly, Victor. Now they were Hurricane (Carmen), Cyclone (Andrew), the Rock (Brock), and Cyborg (Victor). She hugged her knees and sat up in bed. _I don't even know why I hate that dream,_ she thought viciously, _I love having heat powers_. But she knew the answer it was because that was the day she had lost the four people she cared about most, and herself. Not only had they changed physically but something changed inside them as well. No one was able to pin point it specifically but it was there and they all knew it, they just chose to ignore it.

The last thing that she hated about it is that was the day Victor, or shall we say Cyborg, left. He hated what his father had done to him, turning him into a freak. The others were able to hide it but he was not. When crimes started happening that were unexplainable, he always got blamed. So one day he just left. She was the only one he had told were he was going. He asked her to go with him. But it was too much change at once and she told him he was on his own. When he left he gave everybody a small transmitter. He told them whenever they were in trouble he would be able to find them. She and the rest of the gang had continued with their crimes, each one getting bigger and the payoffs better, but they never forgot Cyborg's offer. Ember heaved a heavy sigh. _Those were the days. _

She lay back down on the rickety bed, planning how she would break in to Titian Tower. She placed a finger on her necklace. The transmitter hung at the end of the chain. The others had kept theirs too, she only hoped Cyborg had or this whole mission would be for nothing. She would not blame him though if he had thrown it away.

Between the days he left and today they had run into each other once. Cyborg had come by to try and convince them to use their powers for good and join the Titians. Ember had told him she would but the others didn't want to. They had the thrill of a heist in their systems and didn't want to give up their lives. The day they were supposed to leave together he vanished. Cyclone, Hurricane and the Rock had told her that he left without her. They said that he didn't want a "bad girl" on his team and knew that she would never change. Ember had cried for weeks and to let out all her pain she went on an all out spree of robberies. This only convinced her more that she would never change. But Ember could not dwell on the past she had bigger problems today.

She would be picking up the blue prints to Titians Tower today at 7:30pm. Nothing to do until than except wait, but that was the last thing she wanted to do. Whenever she sat around waiting her thoughts traveled back to her friends. _Where are you guys?_ _Are you locked away? Are you dead?_ The questions filled her mind until she couldn't stand it. She stood up and put on a tight black top and some loose cargo pants. She picked up her keys and a jean purse she had stolen last night with some money in it. She also took a much larger purse filed with hundreds and dropped it off at the landlords room on the way out. The way she paid was unusual but she always paid the greedy owner extra so no questions were asked.

Ember walked up town and stopped at a pizza shop for breakfast. Yes pizza. There were two officers in the shop, but she did not let it bug her. There was no reason for her to be suspected and to run would only attract their attention. Instead she walked over to the counter and order one large Hawaiian pizza and a black coffee. When she paid she bought a newspaper that had the Titians on the front. She spent at least a minute looking at his face, his smiling face, and memorizing it. He had some strange green person in a headlock and was giving his signature peace sign. She sighed and smiled, remembering when he used to hold her and Carmen under his arms like that.

: "You gonna kiss im' er somethin'?" A small voice said and it made her jump. A boy, much younger than her, was standing behind her. "Well, what…?" he said putting his hands on his hips and glaring at her, but than his eyes flicked to the door and she knew what was happening right away. She brought herself down to his eye level.

E: "Tell your little friend to get his hand off my purse or I will scream to the police officers at the counter and have you both sent to juvy." With that said she heard a squeak behind her and the patter of small footsteps running away. The little boy who was unfortunate enough to be the distraction had turned white and was rooted to the spot.

E: "Next time," Ember said going back to her coffee. "Try playing the innocent little lost boy. If you play the tuff little kid people will get annoyed with you and ignore you." With that she winked and continued reading the paper. She did not even bother to watch the boy leave. _I am corrupting the minds of future America_, she mused with a grin. When she had finished her pizza she got up to leave but something stopped her. As she opened the door one of the cops radios went off; _Robbery in progress, suspect Johnny Rancid, Titians in pursuit. _With that both cops bolted out the door. Ember hesitated. Should she follow? Would HE be there? Would he see her? Then a voice called from behind her.

: "Hey shut the door, your letting all the cold air out." But before they could finish she was gone. _I just have to see him once before I leave_. Than she let her mind go blank as she ran after the police officers.

_To be continued… _


	3. Accident

I am very displeased with all those who are reading this and NOT reveiwing. The only person who is making me feel loved right know is Sacred Fire Gem. If you do not review, I shall unless my... EVIL PURPLE EMO NINJA ALEIN KANGAROOS. You have been warned. This chapter is about how everybody in my story got their powers. If the names confuse you, it's ok, just read some of the next chapters and it will all be explained!

_4 years ago… _

It was a normal day and five normal teenagers who lived in a normal town were out doing their normal thing. These five friends, known then as Victor, Amber, Carmen, Andrew and Brock, were in the junkyard griping about their families. Victor and Carmen fought with their parents while Andrew and Brock's parent fought with each other. Amber's parents were dead and she lived with her drunken old Grandma who was and ex-prostitute. They all agreed Amber had it the worst. To get their anger out they did what every 13 year old would do. They acted up. They spray painted signs, they stole things, and they broke into places just for fun. They were very good at breaking into places.

V: "My Dad is at it again. He is trying to get me to go to his lad." Victor moaned. "Last time I went, he turned me into a human guinea pig. I had wires attached to me everywhere. I felt like a human computer. Hot damn it I hate computers." A shiver went down his spine just thinking about the S.T.A.R lab.

A: "Well why don't we go to your dad's lad?" Andrew said looking at the group. Everyone gave him a confused look. "To I have to explain everything!" Andrew said with an exasperated look. "Listen, we could break in and mess with some people's heads. You know, switch the chemicals so they explode, unplug all the machines. It will be fun!" Everybody had a smile on their face know, even Victor.

V: "I'm up for anything to mess with those geeks heads!" Victor said getting up. All followed in suite and they hopped in Victor's car. Even though he was only 13 he was big for his age and loved to drive. He had stolen this car from the junkyard and fixed it up with old parts. He may not have liked computers but he loved mechanics. Carmen and Amber poked their heads through the sunroof and let their hair fly loose while the boys listen to music on the radio. They were having a blast.

When they got to the S.T.A.R. lad there were only a few cars in the lot. Victor recognized his parents' car and parked in the back lot. He was going to enjoy sneaking in under their noises. Amber and Brock slunk around the big metal building looking for a place to get in. Amber was the expert at sneaking in and out and Brock was the muscle of the group. While the other three, waited Andrew lit up a smoke and Carmen started talking about all the funny things they could do. Victor was mostly silent. This was more personal for him, a way to get back at his parents. When Brock can back alone they asked where Amber was.

B: "I lifted her up through an open window," he replied. "She needs Carmen to go in and help her disable the security cameras. Then she wants us to go by they service entrance and wait." Carmen smiled and followed Brock while Andrew and Victor went over to the service area, making sure to stay out of the cameras view. Just as Brock returned Carmen and Amber opened the service entrance door.

C: "We're in luck," Carmen shouted. "The only people we found were your parents in the east wing. We have the whole place to ourselves." Everybody smiled, they would have fun with this one. They went inside and created mass mayhem. They unplugged computers, broke vending machines and spray painted walls. But, just as they were getting ready to leave they heard a woman scream. It was very faint and sounded like it was coming from the east wing. Everybody looked at Victor whose black skin had turned white. He ran as fast as he could to the east wing praying his mom was all right. When he got there a blob like creature was engulfing his mother.

V: "NO!" he screamed as he ran to help her. He may have hated his dad, but he loved his mother. He started pulling the goop off her but it burned his hands. Victor's dad tired to pull him away but he would not stop. Finally the pain in his hands was so great that he fainted. At the same time his mother's screams stopped.

The rest of his gang had followed him not knowing what to do. They hadn't moved when Victor's mother was being eaten but when they saw the blob move closer to their unconscious friend they ran to help. Using their bats and spray paint they kept the monster at bay, they started yelling for help, and then suddenly it was gone. They looked over at Victor's dad who was weeping at a control panel. They did not understand how but Victor's father had gotten rid of the beast. They also noticed he was wearing a radiation suite.

VD: "You kids had better get to the infirmary and take a shower in disinfectant. The creature could cause some massive damage to you." They looked at each other in fear and sprinted across the building. They could already feel their bodies changing. Victor's father pushed a bottom calling the medics to the infirmary. But the truth was he could care less about what happened to those hoodlums. He looked down at his son. The goop had melted his arms and legs away. He picked up the broken body and carried it away. But he did not go to the infirmary. He went to the robotics wing. _If I take him to the infirmary, all they will to is save him. He will be a cripple with no life to live for. I will give you something to live for son. _And he went to work attaching robotic parts to the child that had once been a whole boy.

_To be continued… _


	4. Cyborg

Sorry this took so long to get a chapter up. Please don't hate me. Read and Review! 

_Cyborg POV (10:00am) _

Cyborg's morning had been a little different. He too had woken up to that horrible nightmare, but he woke up about 3 hours ago. Right know he was in his garage working on the T-car. Whenever he had that dream he had to get his hands covered in oil and just work for hours on end. When he had finished fixing up his car he went upstairs to see his friends. They all knew that after Cyborg had woken up to a nightmare that he would work on his car. It was just one of those roommate things, so they left him alone for a while. Than Beast Boy can over to challenge him to a video game and that cheered him right up. It was like having Amber back except BB a boy and was green. Maybe that was why BB was his best friend. He smiled and thought about how much his Titian friends reminded him of his old friends. Beast Boy was like Amber, always outgoing and Starfire was like Carmen, full of life and a little clueless. Robin was the brain, just like Andrew was and Raven was the silent one, like Brock. But if Raven was ever referred to as "a Rock" she would probable blow a gasket.

Cyborg smiled and beat Beast Boy at another round of racing. Just than the alarm went off and everybody went into battle mode.

R: "It's Johnny Rancid," Robin exclaimed. "Titian's GO!" Robin and Cyborg ran to the garage and jumped in to the T-car while everybody else flew. Cyborg was getting pumped up. He loved the excitement of chasing the bad guy. It was almost as exhilarating as the stuff he used to do with his old gang, almost.

As they got closer to the bank they could hear the sirens. They passed the pizza shop with a police car in the parking lot. _Typical_, Cyborg thought. When they reached the bank Johnny was mounting his bike to take off with the money.

S: "Halt Johnny Rancid. You are surrounded!" Starfire yelled at him and her hands and eyes light up green as she pointed at Johnny.

JR: "Sorry toots, but that's not my style." And with that he jumped on his bike. He revved up and was off like a bolt of lightning. _He tricked out his ride_, Cyborg mused as he too revved up. _To bad I have too._ He smiled and the chase was on. It wasn't a long chase, but it still got Cyborg's blood moving. He had pulled up right next to Johnny's bike and Robin jumped out the window and tackled Johnny off. Starfire and Beast Boy collected the bike and money and took it back to he bank while Raven held Johnny captive waiting for the police. Cyborg got out of the car and looked out at the crowd of people that had surrounded them. This was another perk to the job. Robin was off talking to the police so there was nothing for Cyborg to do but wait. He leaned against his beloved car and looked out at all the people with a satisfied smile. But suddenly his smile faded as his eyes landed on a familiar face. He hadn't seen it in a year, unless you count the times he had dreamed about it. But there she was, standing behind the crowd hands across her chest. Cyborg turned his back to her, unsure what to do. He walked over to Robin and handed him the keys to the T-car.

C: "Hey Robin, to you mind taking the T-car home?"

R: "Are you sure you want me to do that?" Robin questioned. "You never let anyone drive it."

C: "I'm sure, but if it has even a scratch someone's going to pay. Understood? I just have some business to take care of." With that he turned and pretended like he was walking towards the car. He quickly looked up to check and make sure she was still there. Sure enough, there she was watching him make his way to the car. _Why is she here?_ Cyborg wondered. _I haven't seen her in a year. Is she here to taunt me? I thought she never wanted to see me again_. He looked up again and their eyes met. Ember's eyes turned wide with fear and she turned around and ran down an ally. _Damn, _Cyborg thought and he ran after her. The chase was on again, put he wasn't enjoying it this time. All Cyborg wanted to do was talk and ask her why she left him all that time ago. _I'll get you Ember, if it's the last thing I do!_

_To be continued…_


	5. History

I know it took forever to get the last chapter up so here is the next one PDQ (yes i know i'm an idiot).

This chapter will explain everything that happened when Ember and Cyborg met for the first time after the accident.

_One year ago… _

C: "Come on you guys. The Titians aren't that bad." Cyborg was desperately trying to convince his old friends to join the Titians. He heard one of them mutter "Traitor" and looked into each of their faces. He was in their new house. It was big and comfortable. Their motto was, "Who said crime never pays?" He knew it was a lost cause, asking to give all this up, except for Ember. She had never really loved crime, just the challenges that it gave her.

C: "Ember, please." Cyborg begged. "It will be just as good as this is. And you won't have to feel guilty about anything."

CC: "We don't feel guilty about what we do so stop trying to make us feel that way!" Cyclone snapped at him. But it was clear by the edge in his voice that there was a little guilt.

E: "Shut up Andrew. You can speak for yourself but not me." Ember stared her friend down.

CC: "My name is Cyclone, not Andrew." Cyclone hissed. "And don't tell me you feel guilty about robbing from the monster tycoons, the rich lazy heiresses, the politicians that rob from US!" Cyclone was on the verge of yelling now. How dare she speak up to him! Wasn't he the boss? But they both knew that she could take him down whenever she wanted. She gave him a look that clearly said _Back Off Buddy! _Hurricane and the Rock looked at each other. Nether wanted to leave, they liked the life crime offered them. They lived in a big house and had everything they ever wanted.

E: "Well I'm leaving! And I'd like to see you do anything about it!" Ember said and then she stormed away.

CC: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Cyclone yelled after her.

E: "I'M GOING TO PACK! GOODBYE!" And with that she was gone. Cyclone was glaring at Cyborg with pure hatred. _How dare this old ghost blow in and disturb my perfect world! _Cyclone left to go and let his anger out. This left Hurricane, Cyborg and the Rock standing in the living room of their mansion.

H: "Sooooo… who wants some chicken?" This made all three of them laugh and they went into the kitchen to catch up on old times. Hurricane always knew how to liken the mood. Cyborg didn't stay long though. They all agreed that he shouldn't be around when Cyclone came back. As he was walking out the door Ember came and stopped him.

E: "Cyborg wait, … I … well... I just… I wanted to know…"

C: "Spit it out Ember." Cyborg said with a laugh. Ember quickly spat at the ground and continued.

E: "Do you think a girl like me can change?" She was scared of the answer. She really wanted to be good but being a thief was all she knew how to do. It was like a drug, you don't want to rely on it, but you can't quit it either.

C: "Of course you can. But frankly I don't think you need to change one bit." He placed his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes and pressed her face against it. Than she opened her eyes and saw that he was coming in for a kiss. She didn't resist and let him place his mouth on hers. When they were down kissing she took a step away. Cyborg smiled. He couldn't wait till the Titians met her. The perfect girlfriend.

C: "Seeya tomorrow" He said and with one last goodbye kiss he left. Ember went upstairs to finish packing her things. She felt like she was walking on air. Little did she know her "friends" were in the kitchen plotting against her. Hurricane had used a wind tunnel to listen in on their conversation.

H: "What are we going to do Cyclone?" Hurricane did not want her best friend to leave. Ember would leave her with the two boys and Hurricane would end up going insane if she didn't have a girl friend. Unfortunately for her Cyclone didn't have an idea. He knew he had to keep the team together but if he did anything to hurt Cyborg or Ember she would kill him.

R: "Isn't it obvious?" Rock said looking at them both. The Rock didn't talk much but when he did he always had a good idea. "We just have to make Ember think Cyborg doesn't want her." The other two smiled and agreed that, after listening to the conversation, this was the best place to start working on a plan. The next day, early in the morning, Hurricane snuck into Ember's room and shut her alarm off. She knew Ember had spent all night packing and wouldn't get up without an alarm anyways. _I'm only doing this because I care about the team, _Hurricane convinced herself, than she left to meet the guys at the end of her rode. They saw Cyborg walking up, whistling and got ready to attack. Not only were they armed with their powers but they also had brought flamethrowers with them. Cyclone was the first to just out.

CC: "Sorry Cyborg, it's nothing personal, we were friends once after all. But no one is leaving this team right Ember?" That was the cue for Hurricane and the Rock to turn on the flamethrowers. Cyborg couldn't see what hit him but he felt it. _Damn_, he thought as he ran away. _I really thought she had changed. _But the truth as the truth and the truth was Ember didn't want to be with him. _She was probably dating Cyclone, _Cyborg thought. _She was only tricking me! _But deep inside he something was wrong. He tried to go back but he never made it past the gate. The Rock stood guard and would never let him past.

R: "Can't you tell your not wanted?" The Rock would say and send him flying away with a boulder. Finally he stopped trying. He knew the Titans needed him and he didn't want to waste his time on a lost cause. But Cyborg knew that he would never be satisfied until Ember told him face to face that she didn't love him. _I'll come back_, he vowed. _Even if just to say goodbye._

_Ember's POV_

When Ember had woken up, two hours after Cyborg was suppose to arrive, she ran downstairs to the kitchen where all her friends were waiting for her.

E: "What's going on? Where's Cyborg? Do you hurt him?" The questions came spilling out. Hurricane gave her a sad look and handed her a piece of paper.

**Dear Ember,**

**You will never change. I can't have a girl like you on my team. You might be using this as access to the tower for your own greedy needs. Also, my girlfriend wouldn't like it if I brought you into our house. This whole act was just to get my revenge. I blame everybody on your team for the way I am. I never want to see you again. **

**Cyborg**

Ember read it again and again, never fully understanding it. The information in the letter finally sunk in. _He doesn't want me… he hates me… HE'S DATING SOMEONE. _With tears streaming down her face, she used her powers and lit the letter on fire. _You thought I was bad than? Just wait till you see me now!_

_To be continued… _


End file.
